Negación
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: El amor era estúpido. Espera… ¿Amor? Se sonrojó todo lo que le permitía su pelaje cobrizo. ¡Qué va! Estaba delirando. ¿Quién podría gustar de Judy? Nadie podría gustar de esa adorable, chillona, hermosa, valiente, temeraria, infantil, sexy, comprensiva, noble, responsable y perfecta coneja. Sobre todo ese otro tipo con pinta de vago que le besaba su pata. Ajá, sí... ¿¡QUÉ?


**Summary**

El amor era estúpido. Espera… ¿Amor? Se sonrojó todo lo que le permitía su pelaje cobrizo. ¡Qué va! Estaba delirando. ¿Quién podría gustar de Judy? Nadie podría gustar de esa adorable, chillona, hermosa, valiente, temeraria, infantil, sexy, comprensiva, noble, responsable y perfecta coneja. Sobre todo ese otro tipo con pinta de vago que le besaba su pata. Ajá, sí... ¿¡QUÉ!?

 **Película/Serie:** Zootopia

 **Género:** Humor/Romance

 **Capítulos:** One shot [Drabble]

 **Aclaraciones:** Disney es autor de la película Zootopia del cual uso sin su autorización por culpa de mi mente de escritora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.Cuando los celos atacan se descubre el amor.

 **.**

Una cosa dio a la otra y tras un chantaje decidió acompañar a esa conejita en su travesía para encontrar una nutria cuyo nombre no recordaba. Descubrir el plan de Bellwether. Sentirse ofendido por Judy al no confiar en él. Y dejar de lado sus actos clandestinos fueron sólo algunas cosas que obtuvo tras conocer a esa pequeña pero valiente coneja.

Incluso… dudas.

Dudas sentimentales.

Agh, ¡Qué cursi sonaba!

Frotó con molestia su cuello, dejándose caer en el asiento de policía. Las avenidas eran desoladas a esas horas de la madrugada y él debería estar recostado en su mullida cama comiendo snacks para pasar el rato y ver el siguiente capítulo de "Juego de Roedores"* Pero no.

"─ _Iré a comprar un café, ¡Ojalá algún Starducks* esté abierto!"_

¿¡Qué!?

Sin más arrojó la gran cantidad de envolturas de piques de su cama y se vistió con rapidez. Sólo a Judy no le asustaría ir por un café a las once de la noche ¿No sabía la cantidad de traficantes y lolicones que rondaban por las calles? ¡Algún oso* podría llevarla al "oscurito" y él ni enterado! Como de costumbre, Judy no podía sobrevivir sin él en Zootopia.

No lo pensó bien.

Y terminó fuera del establecimiento con cara de energúmeno esperando a su amor platónico sin ver su serie favorita.

El amor era estúpido.

Espera… ¿Amor?

Se sonrojó todo lo que le permitía su pelaje cobrizo.

¡Qué va! Estaba delirando. Las cortas noches de sueño le hacían sentir cosas donde no había. Además, ¿Quién podría gustar de Judy?

Nadie podría gustar de esa adorable, chillona, hermosa, valiente, temeraria, infantil, sexy, comprensiva, noble, responsable y perfecta coneja.

Ajá, sí.

Sobre todo ese otro conejo con pinta de vago que besaba la mano de Judy a la vez que le pagaba el café.

Eso, ni siquiera ese imbé…

¿¡QUÉ!?

Judy se sobresaltó al ver a Nick con la boca llena de espuma rompiendo la puerta de cristal de la cafetería.

─ ¡Sobre mi sensual culo maldito!

La coneja recordaría ese día con una gota en la cabeza. A pesar de que tuvo que darle el sermón de su vida a Nick ─además de una vacuna antirrábica─, no dudó en sentirse feliz cuando este por fin se le declaró formalmente y comenzaron un sólido noviazgo.

Únicamente porque su hermano le dio el cambio del cappuccino que había comprado.

Sí, ese fue un buen día.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Equis dé xD. No sé como salió. En primera deseé hacer un punto de vista de Nick durante toda la película. Con drama y amor por montones... pero me salió otra cosa. Un toque de humor por la casi muerte de Armin (entenderán los que que ven SNK) y necesitaba desestresarme con mi dupla favorita de Disney. Para las personas que siguen "Típico" quiero darles una disculpa. La inspiración se fue y he pensado en borrar el fic y rehacerlo ahora que tengo vacaciones. No sé si en sus países pasa pero en el mío (Perú) Existe ese día asqueroso llamado "Día del Logro" en donde de los once cursos que tengo, diez me dan trabajos del porte de un buque. En fin, eso desee decirles. Deja un review a ver que opinas por faaaa.

Retomando al fic:

"Starducks" : como lo han notados es una referencia a Starbucks. Sólo le cambié a "duck" por pato en inglés. No sé, me pareció irónico.  
"Juego de Roedores": por Juego de Tronos.  
"Algún oso podría llevarla al oscurito" : un pedobear xD

Sólo si lee este fic... quier darle un saludo y de paso recomendar el fic "Casados con hijos" de **Clover819.** No me he olvidado de ti nena :'). Todavía no leo el fic, pero lo haré toda la madrugada ¡Sólo mira la sinopsis papu!

En fin. Deja un **review** si lo amaste lo adoraste o lo vomitaste


End file.
